GI Joe Carly what have you done
by familywilson1101
Summary: If life couldn't be even more complicated my friend Carly and I have just been sucked into one of our favorite movies based on my older brother Charlies favorite toy line as a kid by Hasbro G.I Joe. Now we have to help team Alpha to stop Cobra and Destro with our knowledge of the first movie. Where we are thrown into danger and my obvious crush on Storm Shadow is not helping.


"my son's will continue to rise long after I am gone, as will their sons and, God willing, their sons. It shall not end with my death!"

"Yeah you say that James but your great-great-great-great-great-great something grandson, Destro will fail at being awesome and all powerful as you claim your family will be with him in the family!" Gardenia yelled at the TV waving a fist in the air like a maniac, I roll my eyes at my best friends disdain for the McCullen family's arrogant attitude.

"Alright girls I'm going to work for the day, You both be good alright" my mother announced putting her high heels on her feet.

"Sure will mom" I assured her smiling while ignoring Carly who yells out "Oh my god dudes that is just not cool man."

Mom smiles back and leans down to kiss me on the forehead "love you Rachel" then walks out of the living room, where me and Carly both hear the door slam shut and the nob click.

When my mother leaves the scene on the TV turns to Destro at his meeting with some military people or whatever showing them what he has to offer. "No way I'm I watching this, I want something to eat." Carly pauses the movie then turns off the TV getting up from her spot off the floor in front of the television and walks into the kitchen that's not very far away from the living room, the stairs that lead to mine, my siblings and parents rooms are right next to the kitchen where we have better accesses to reach it.

"I'll order pizza." I said taking my phone from the nightstand next to the couch, dialing my uncle Martin's pizzeria. Carly comes out of the kitchen holding a Pepsi can in her hand and has this excited expression on her face.

"Will the pizza guy be Andrew again?" She asked eyes sparkling, I roll at my eyes at Carly's weakness for hot guy's and ignore her putting my phone to my ear, the phone rings three times until I hear the voice of someone I haven't seen in a long time since high school "Papa Martin's Pizzeria what would you like to order?" our friend Isaac asks from the other line.

"Hey Isaac." I greeted smiling at Carly's widen surprised eyes, it takes two seconds for Isaac to answer back "Hey Rachel, what do you and Carly want?" I hear the fondness in Cole's voice when he says Carly's name, who Isaac has had a crush on since me and Carly met him in Elementary school in the second grade.

"We would like two boxes of meat pizza's with extra sausage and two large litter Pepsi sodas." I listed both of those things with my fingers even though Isaac couldn't see me doing that, Carly nods her head excitedly rubbing her two hands together and I can see her mouth starts watering looking like my younger brother Max whenever he hears Mom ordering something he wants like Ice cream for instance.

"Ok, do you need anything else?" Isaac asked. "Nope we uh..." I cut myself off watching Carly as she mouths 'ask him who is delivering the pizza and see if it's Andrew' I shake my head mouthing 'no' back to her and Carly pouts but smiles creepily with mischief in her eyes, I sigh giving up mouthing 'alright fine jeez'. Carly squeals sitting down back on the couch jumping up and down two times in her seat opening the can of Pepsi with some of it kind of spraying but not so much.

"Uh what Rachel?" Isaac asks, I can practically feel him looking at the phone in question then putting it back on his ear to wait for my response. "Carly wants to know if Andrew will be delivering the pizza." I hear Isaac curse angrily in jealousy at the mention of Andrew's name, that he always claims is that he is his enemy for Carly's affection **'Poor Isaac if only he knew that Carly just thinks of him as a brother and that he totally has the hot's for Andrew'**

"No Andrew isn't delivering this time he's on his shift and eating pizza with his girlfriend you know Brittney Ventura." I can practically feel the anger poring out of Isaac through the phone even though that is quiet impossible and he is probably glaring at the scene of Andrew eating pizza with the most popular girl is our school who is the captain of the cheerleaders and the person who bullies Carly and me on a daily basis even on Facebook.

"Isaac says Andrew's not delivering pizza's, he's on his break eating his own pizza with his "Girlfriend" Brittney Ventura." Carly's shoulders drop at the mention of Brittney and sulked looking out in the distance with a dreamy expression on her face and her eyes going very misty with tears. I feel a pain form in my chest at seeing the look of sadness on her face, feeling her despair literally coming off of her body in waves.

"Yeah but there's someone else who's taking the job of delivering pizza's, and you'll be surprised who's going to be on your doorstep in half and hour."

"Thanks Isaac and Carly says bye." I hang up the phone putting it in my right back pocket then looking back Carly who seems to still have her head in the clouds **'poor Carly she certainly is in love with Andrew'** I thought feeling even more sad for my best friend I've known since we were in diapers **'this is going to be a long half and hour'**.

 **Half an Hour Later**

After half an hour has ended the door bell rings indicating that the pizza is here, looking up from my book Clockwork Prince the second book in Cassandra Clare's the Infernal Devices from her Shadowhunters series and look at Carly who is playing a game on her phone, based of the sounds coming from it she's playing Angry Birds. Sighing I put my bookmark on page eighteen and close the book putting down on the long two inch coffee table, getting up from the couch I walk out toward the door unlocking it.

"Here's your two boxes of meat pizza's and two litter soda's. Will you be using cash or credit?"

The first thing I notice about the pizza guy that he's not so bad looking, the guy looked to be a year above me and Carly, he had dark brown hair that reached to the nape of his neck that was framed on a young youthful rugged handsome heart shaped face with high cheekbones and beautiful green eyes, a scar ran from under his eye reaching toward his nose, from underneath the uniform I noticed that he was lean and toned down with a muscular build with broad shoulders, to say he took my breath away would be an understatement he didn't just do that but he made me think things that my father didn't want his oldest little girl to think.

"Um cash." I said stuttering taking my wallet from my left pocket "then that will be 2.39" I opened the wallet taking out two dollar bills because of course uncle Martin would have his employees tell his niece that she could pay with only two bucks **'sometimes I love uncle Martin'** I thought giving the two dollars to the guy who takes them by rough callous hands that were slightly bigger than mine which brushed with my hands.

I blushed face flushed which the guy noticed smiling at me politely making the scar of his face bunch up making him that more handsome. He put the two dollars in his pocket giving me the two litter soda's which I took gingerly from him but unfortunately our hands touched again making me blush ten times more but this just made the guy chuckle.

"I'm your uncle Martin's new employee Derek Malone." the guy Derek said introducing himself, I put down the sodas on the ground and take the pizza's out of his hands smiling at him politely like he had before moments ago at me.

"Well tell uncle Martin that he picked a cute- I mean nice gentlemen to be his employee." I stuttered out covering up the part when I called him cute to nice gentlemen though I felt like a complete idiot and that I made a full of myself and that Derek mite think I'm a weird girl after this awkward thing I feel that is coming in between us but this seemed to make Derek smile teasingly.

"Is that your idea of flattering me Miss Rivera?" Derek asked teasingly putting on a cheeky smile, I huff at his obvious attempt of lighting up the mood but I cant help but smile back at Derek.

"I guess but it isn't, I always say that about all the guys my uncle hires." I said playing hard to get giving Derek a cheeky smile of my own.

"Are you two done flirting I want my pizza." I turn my head toward the sound of Carly's voice seeing that she decided to change into her hello kitty hoodie and mid thigh blue jean short instead of her white tank top and short pink skirt, I flushed the third time when she used the word 'flirting' like it was something I did in a regular basis which is totally not true.

"Your friend's right and I got to go anyway the boss has me delivering more deliveries. By Rachel hope to see you again." Derek said smiling and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek then walked away done the steps and the got into his car driving away. I instinctively raised my hand to my cheek smiling in happiness, I close the door and turn to face Carly who has this mischievous smile on her face waggling her eyebrows.

"Got a boyfriend Rach?" Carly asked smirking crossing her arms to her chest, I roll my eyes ignoring her and walking to the living room "not now Carly and please pick up the soda's will you." I hear Carly groan and rustling bags making me smirk in return. Putting the pizza's on the coffee table I put my book on the floor and Carly puts the soda's on the coffee table as well.

"I'm going to turn the TV back on." Carly announced picking her phone up from the couch shoulder she obviously put while she was investigating why I hadn't came in the living room with the food.

I ignore her and take out the sodas from the bag and threw it on the floor opening one of them poring some of the Pepsi in one of the glasses Carly put out on the table "hey the TV wont turn on, I wanna watch G.I joe you stupid technology but please don't kill me for calling you that." I hear Carly complain, looking up Carly has herself on her knees making a praying motion with her hands.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic personality but glad that she doesn't seem to be so sad anymore, then suddenly Carly hit the TV and it turned white making both me and Carly jump with surprise not expecting it to go off like that then I felt like we were being pulled into the TV and everything blacked out.

Two hours later

I opened my eyes waking up to the feeling of super warm heat radiating off something I couldn't see, the stuff felt like what it would be if you were sleeping in front of the fire reading a good book like my father used to when I was little and were living up a grandpa's cabin up in the mountains of Montana or in a burning building. I sat up looking at everything around me and I spotted what made me widen my eyes in shock, In front of me was a burning chopper in flames I heard groaning right next to me and looked to my right seeing Carly getting up rubbing her eyes getting out invisible eye burgers as see would call them Carly widen her eyes at the chopper but not with confusion and fear but with excitement and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Awesome were in G.I joe man." Carly yelled while the car I know Duke and Ripcord are in is flipped literally over and everyone it firing at the ship in the air that has Baroness and some of the solders in it "not now Carly now come one." I yelled running after the car hearing Carly's running footsteps behind me.

I slip on my hands and knees looking into the window inside the vehicle "come on, we gotta get in this fight." "careful, my leg!" I hear Duke and Ripcord say to each other ignoring what's going around and Carly's breath on my neck.

"Hear guys." I said reaching my hand to open the destroyed door as much as a I can, Duke and Ripcord give a look of bewilderment with fear in their eyes by seeing two teenage girls In a crazy place like this.

"What are you girls doing. Actually how did you get here?!" Due asked/yelled at us, we bot just shrug our shoulders not knowing the answer yet but right now this is war time not questioned time. "Yell whatever just stay close to us and no wandering off." Duke instructs us shaking his head and getting up out the car with his arm around Ripcord "come on, buddy girls, let's go. Let's go, get up, come one." Carly and me follow his instructions getting up from our hands and knees following him out of the dangerous field while running Duke has Ripcord over his shoulder.

"Duke, you gotta go get those warheads!" Ripcord shouts over the noise but Duke ignores him replying with "Shut up! I gotta get you and the girls out of here first!" dirt comes flying from the ground where the shots are coming from, I put my arm up to shield head to keep the dirt from blinding me in the face feeling Carly take my hand in a firm shaking grip showing that despite her excitement she's still a scared person in a dangerous place where you will obviously be killed in. Duke, Ripcord, Carly and me then fall down the explosion behind us pulling us down letting us out grunts as we hi the ground.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Duke urged us picking up Ripcord, me and Carly follow his lead getting up from the ground knowing that Ana is watching us I look toward the place where she would be standing but look away after knowing what will happen to her n the end of the movie.

"My damn leg." Ripcord says letting out a grunt while being pulled by Duke. "Come on girls!" Duke yells at us, following after Duke me and Carly run right behind him.

"You wait here, okay?" Duke tells Ripcord setting him down against the tree trunk "Where are you goin?" Ripcord asks looking to Duke. "I gotta go get that case, stay here and keep him safe girls." Duke replies running toward where the case is being held by Ana no less.

Not knowing what to do with our spare time with Ripcord, Carly and me sit against the tree that Ripcord is resting on feeling quiet exhausted with the running from guns a blazing with Cobra Commander's stupid looking cool solders.

"So how did you girls get in this situation and how did you get here?" Ripcord asks with the same question Due asked us. I shrugged my shoulder not knowing how to answer the question but trying desperately not to tell him that this was just a fictional world created the company toy line Hasbro to sell popular merchandise for better reviews for the younger generation and that it was created into carton shows and two movies with another third one in development but director and everyone else have to wait for the cast to except joining the development for the movie.

Unfortunately Carly had a different Idea "actually Rachel and I were going to eat some pizza and watch the movie G.I Joe Rise of Cobra that you are a fictional character and there's a second movie called G.I Joe Retaliation. These movies are based on cartoon shows and the toy line G.I Joe from a Japanese company called Hasbro. Then with my bad skills of working technology even though I'm perfectly good with my phone our TV didn't work, and I banged it with my fist while begging it to not suddenly come alive and kill me, then the TV started to turn white. Then I felt we were being sucked into the TV, blacked out and we found ourselves here" Carly jestered with her hands at everything happening around us. **'I can't believe the solders are killed in this movie reminds me of my grandpa's day in the army'** I thought bitterly remembering I hate this part of the movie. **'But some people do get killed in this movie who aren't from the army or working for Cobra'.**

Ripcord just looks at her like she's crazy which isn't very false Carly is always crazy whenever anything involves her favorite medialike the anime vampire knight because of it's very attractive vampires and because the plot runs to her taste though she's not particularly fond of incest involving Kaname and Yuki.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Ripcord asks putting his hands up in exasperation, Carly just shrugs whistling her favorite tune which is the Pokémon theme song.

"I guess you don't." I replied looking up at the night sky seeing the ship carrying Ana on it.

"Come on you two." Ripcord suddenly says getting up from his spat the tree and walking away, Carly and me both look at each other shrug and then get up following him.

"I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't know who they are, and until I find out, I'm not leaving anything and I ain't handing anything over." All three of us hear when we get closer to Duke, hiding behind the tree Ripcord holds the gun in his hands that he found on the ground.

"If it weren't for us, you'd be out there with the rest of your boys."

"-So handover the case." Scarlett demands.

Ripcord comes out from his hiding spot and we follow after him showing ourselves. Ripcord has the gun pointing at them.

"What's your unit?" Ripcord asks then looks at Scarlett with whatever the look he was wearing in this scene

"That's classified." Scarlett replies.

"Someone would like to have a word with you." Breaker said going to his knee to dig the thing that will have Hawk form as a hologram.

"State your name and rank" Hawks says forming into a hologram right before us making Carly clap her hands with glee. Scarlett looks at us with a curious look finally noticing us for the first time.

"-You first." Duke insists.

"My team just saved your lie, son. This is the part where you get to say thank you."

"Those aren't the words that come to mind right now. I wasn't told anything about any support for this mission, so why don't you tell your team to stand down?"

"How long was that?" Carly asks whispering in my ear I just shrug not wanting to answer right now.

"We can turn this into one big turkey shoot." Ripcord says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep."

Carly yelps when Snake Eyes unleashes his sword pointing it at Ripcords throat "Or not." Ripcord croaks out. I raise my eyebrow at Snake Eyes giving him the **'seriously bro seriously'** which is a look I give Carly all the time when she does something stupid which in this case Snake Eyes is being unnecessary mean to put his word against Ripcord who even though is holding a gun in his hands is still vulnerable.

"Yo man just chill, okay dude." Carly says literally freaking out putting her hands up in surrender. I grab her shoulder putting her behind me to make sure Snake Eyes doesn't actually do anything to accidently kill my best friend even though he wouldn't hurt a woman or teenage girl for that matter even though Carly and me are very mature eighteen year olds well most of the time.

Everyone looks toward Snake Eyes, Hawk not very impressed with him putting the sword against Ripcords throat like I am. A woman with blond hair back at the G.I joe base gives Hawk a vanilla folder "Easy, Ripcord."

"How do you know me?" Ripcord.

"Expert marksman, second in your battalion. Weapons specialist, jet qualified." Hawks says reading Ripcords file and ignoring his question.

"I told you."

"Not now, Rip." Duke says stooping him from continuing talking.

"My name is General Clayton Abernathy. Perhaps you've heard of me, Duke." Hawk introduces himself.

"General Hawk. Afghanistan, NATO forward command." Duke says.

"Yeah, that was my last job. I'm in a whole new outfit now."

Breaker walks over to Duke who point his gun toward him "Hey, I just need to deactivate the tracking beacon for security." Breaker explains.

"Put down that weapons case, son, and let us deliver those warheads."

"No way. I signed for them. It's my mission, my package. I carry them, I deliver them." Duke insists refusing to give up the warheads, Breaker walks away after he is done with disarming the tracking beacon "Well that's just fine, but you seem to be a little short of transportation right now, so my Team Alpha will deliver you to me."

"And those two girls over there with Ripcord. What's your names girls and why are you here?" Ha asks us looking toward our persons **'well finally someone noticed us I was afraid they didn't care about eighteen year old girls being in a dangerous situation'** I thought feeling pleased to be noticed.

"Well they say there from another universe, where we are characters based on two movies, which are followed by cartoons and later from a Japanese company named Hasbro which made a toy line called G.I Joe." Ripcord said explaining why we are here right in front of everyone.

"Snake Eyes holding his sword by Ripcords throat. So much blood. Why Snakes Eyes oh why." Carly whined putting her hands to her ears making Snake Eyes take away the sword from Ripcords throat who lets out a sigh of relief, guilty that he made Carly afraid of him **'hmm someone has soft spot for eighteen year old girls being scared'**.

"And where exactly are you, sir?" Duke asks.

 **now that's a good question Duke very good question and were obviously not in Kansas any more.**


End file.
